supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Solitary
The Solitary 'is an ex-loner, and Founder of The Hidden Accord. He is currently married to his teammate Vulkyren, and has adopted Kraig the Kraken as their son. He used to constantly contemplate his utter lack of companionship in the super apocalypse; he had come to believe he that was the last man alive, but only recently discovered that he is not. He survived early on by subconsciously improving his own brain, making himself rather clever. Over time, Solitary realized that he had developed brain manipulating abilities. Background Information When the plague first hit the world, the sight of everyone around him dying and the feelings of helplessness almost led him to suicide. However, he was determined to no longer be a screw-up after he realized that if he were to kill himself, he would ultimately be ending the human race. Though he wanted to be better, he had little idea how to show it. He decided he was going to need to be smarter to do this, and subconsciously made himself very clever by manipulating the architecture of his own brain. He used this enhanced intelligence to evade the various monsters created by the virus. He spent the majority of his first year post-virus reading all of the books in his local libraries. It was during that time Neville Brown decided to rename himself Solitary, after a book he read titled "The Solitary Man”. He started experimenting on various projects in his second year of isolation to keep his enhancing mind occupied after reading every book he could find. These discoveries were hollow, because no amount of experimenting could repress the memories that constantly reminded him of everything that had ever happened to him, all in such excruciating detail that it was like he was there. Not the last man after all While invading his dreams, the Unified Society spy Brain Dead had accidentally entered Solitary's concious mind, appearing to him as a ghostly hallucination. Solitary was astonished, having not seen another human being since the virus struck. Having no reason to fight each other, they began to discuss the apocalypse and what became of human civilization. They hit it off and Solitary finally knew that he was not alone, but that ironically his only friend was living in his head. This led him to believe, for a while at least, that he was going insane, until he realized that Brain Dead was a real person who had been altered by the plague. The Accord Solitary was working in a lab, trying to invent a method of faster travel, when he realized he simply didn't have the proper equipment. He proceeded to head down south to Mexico City, since he believed the necessary parts for his experiments would be there and also because it had not been raided by the either of the two factions yet. On his way down to Mexico he met the good Dr Paul Trout, who helped him realize that he had changed like everyone else and that the incredibly vivid memories of his past life would never go away. When he finally arrived, he found himself in a desert, and above him he saw people flying in the sky attacking each other. They were The Juicer and Blue Aero. Almost trapped inside of their tornados, Solitary thought that he was a target of their attacks as well! This is when his second power began to emerge. A flock of birds fell under his spell and began to follow his orders. He subconsciously manipulated them to make them more aggressive. The fight escalated between the three until an explosion was heard. The three stopped, and all headed in towards the smoke. A U.S. base had blown up due to a natural gas leak. The three used their powers to extinguish the fire and save a few U.S. members. In return for their help, they were offered allegiance, but they all declined. Heading back to the desert, they all discussed their problems with the factions and their wars. Together they decided to make a new group to protect the weak and eventually put an end to the wars, all while operating under the radar. They formed the team The Hidden Accord. Solitary's closest companion became Vulkyren, who was an early recruit of the Accord. Vulkyren developed a close relationship with Solitary throughout their various missions, which included supplying food and warding off the cactus cartel. After about a year of romantic relations with Solitary, Vulkyren accidentally referred to herself as his wife. This opened up a really awkward conversation that ended with them both deciding that they wanted to get married. They had their wedding about half a year ago.They also decided to adopt Kraig the Kracken as their son. Abilities '''Limits '- His powers do not work long distance. He doesnt use worship empowerment for ethical reasons. He doesn't use his psychic powers on others unless he has to, and even then only minor things. He prefers to use his powers on himself. Because his powers are subconcious, he is not always aware that he is using them. 'Brain Manipulation '- Can fully control all aspects of anything complex enough to be a considered a brain and vicariously manipulate anything the brain controls. It's pretty hax, but only if he isn't taken by surprise, which is difficult.Things like mental manip and telepathy can be achieved by some of these applications. So its basically mental manip with some body manip. *Brain Augmentation - This is his main weapon. He can just keep enhancing his mind until he solves any problem. This has been constant since he gained his powers. *Brainwave Manipulation *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Memory *Electrical Signal Manipulation *Hormone Manipulation *Maximum Brain Capacity *Motor-Skill Manipulation *Memory Manipulation *Neural Impulse Manipulation *Sense Manipulation '''Worship Empowerment- He could use his other power in tandem and manipulate people into worshipping him to make him almost a god. This is not used because this combination of powers is pretty hax. *Enhanced Condition **Enhanced Regeneration **Enhanced Strength *Invulnerability *Prayer Empowerment *Enhanced Brain Manipulation. Personality After years of thinking that he was the last man on Earth, he is just happy to not be alone. He is the kind of guy with a stupid smile but it is really just because he is just happy to see you. His most important flaw is that even with the mental powers, he makes stupid mistakes that really hurt his life and can be a know-it-all at times; he assumed he was the last man because there were only monsters around, and that led him to years of painful solitude. The idea is that it's arrogant to think you’ve got it all figured out, no matter how smart you are. Though he never feels completely normal around other people, it's still a lot better than being alone. He loves cats, classic horror stories, his teammate/wife Vulkyren, and his adopted son Kraig. Category:Diplomatic Category:Loner Category:Brain Manipulation Category:Hidden Accord Category:Worship Empowerment Category:Male